In many instances, computational devices may include data, applications, and/or network resources whose accessibility is controlled by security protocols. For example, the security protocols may include user accounts, administration rights, password protection, database management, and others. Resources associated with different enterprises and users may require different secured accessibility.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.